Velvet (bus company)
Velvet is a bus company located in Eastleigh, owned by Phil Stockley, the former manager of Solent Blue Line.Black Velvet Team The company was set up on 3 November 2007, and its first operational contract was started in January 2008, running a temporary shuttle for Tesco staff. On 25 February 2008, Velvet took over the running of Red Rocket A in Eastleigh,Black Velvet take over Route A which was being given up by the previous operator Solent Blue Line (under the Red Rocket brand) as part of their network restructuring.Solent Blue Line Network Change Since then, Velvet has gained a number of contracts to run other routes. Bus services Velvet A Eastleigh - West End - Hedge End - Southampton. On 25 February 2008 Velvet started running this service, which was given up by Solent Blue Line, on a half-hourly frequency. First did run the Hedge End - Hamble service as part of their 26 route (From 16 Oct 2011 run as Brijan Tours 15 service under contract to Hampshire CC) and also run the evening A service between Eastleigh and Hedge End. Stagecoach run the Sunday service on the route between Eastleigh and Hedge End. In summer 2008, a major road closure caused the service to be diverted and subsequently reduced in frequency. When the road reopened, the route continued in its diverted form due to increased passenger custom, although the frequency still remained hourly. On 12 January 2009, the route was amended in the Hedge End and Botley area, no longer serving Hobb Lane and Tanhouse Lane, but running instead via Bursledon Road. The route was also extended to Boorley Green, replacing First service 25. On 6 June 2011, the route changes to a 30 minute frequency between Eastleigh & Hedge End Mon-Sat daytime, with hourly loops to Oaklands Estate and Botley. The route will also use low floor single deckers rather than the step entry double deckers currently used. A 611 service on college days was also introduced. On 16 October 2011, the evening service will change operators from First Hampshire & Dorset to Velvet. The Sunday service transfers from Stagecoach in Hampshire to First Hampshire & Dorset Since December 2nd, 2012, Velvet A has been extended to serve Southampton Velvet C1 Eastleigh - Chandler's Ford - Hiltingbury'' Velvet originally started running the route C1 in the evenings in September 2008 when Bluestar lost the tender for this route. Daytime services continued to be run by Bluestar. Velvet did not serve Valley Park or ASDA but only ran the route between Eastleigh and Hiltingbury. The contract for Sunday buses was won by Stagecoach in Hampshire. From 23 February 2009, Velvet started to run the C1 and the C2 on Monday to Saturday daytimes as well, with route and timetable changes. This contract was originally for 6 months; however Hampshire County Council later awarded the company the contract until 2011. 2 Dennis Darts have been hired to run this route. From 1 November 2009, routes C1 and C2 were replaced by revised routes C1, C2 and C3, with the C3 giving a new direct route to Asda from Eastleigh. Velvet also took over the Sunday service on route C1. From 16 October 2011, the Sunday C1 service will transfer to Xelabus and the C3 will be fully withdrawn. From 2 September 2012 the Sunday C1 services transferred back to Velvet. From 26 November 2012 the Monday to Saturday daytime C1 and C2 services will be withdrawn. The local authority subsidy for these services ceased in the autumn of 2011 and since that time the services have attempted to run commercially. The evening and weekend C services still receive a local authority subsidy and will continue to be operated by Velvet. Velvet E Eastleigh - Boyatt Wood The E8 Monday to Saturday evening service started on Monday 12 January 2009. The service only covers up to Boyatt Wood, providing an hourly service. Daytime services are run by Bluestar E1/E2/E3 extending to Winchester on a half-hourly basis. From 1 November 2009, Velvet also won the contract for the two-hourly basis Sunday service on route E2 to Winchester via Otterbourne, Stanmore and County Hospital. Velvet S2 Shirley - Regents Park - Freemantle - Bedford Place - Southampton Velvet S2 came to life as Velvet 22 on 8 February 2010, replacing the previous First 22 service run by A2B Express Travel under a franchise agreement. Velvet 22 was renumbered to Velvet S2 on Tuesday 31 August 2010 where there were route and timetable changes. The route has now been extended to Northam Estate to provide a link for Springhill School pupils and now also runs via Bedford Place. Velvet 67 Winchester - Alresford - Petersfield Velvet 94 ''Petersfield Town Bus Cango Alresford - Basingstoke Velvet M Eastleigh - Marwell Wildlife This service was introduced in April 2011 operated in partnership with Marwell Wildlife and Three Rivers Community Rail Partnership, the route offers 3 buses to and 3 buses from Marwell on Saturdays, Sundays and Bank Holidays. Users of the M service are able to get a 10% discount on the entry price at Marwell. The service is currently suspended for the Winter. Barton Peveril College Services Velvet runs a number of services for Barton Peveril College. All routes started in September 2008 and run at college times only. The routes and times have been revised several times since then. All routes are run under an agreement with the college to provide services commercially, except route 618 which is run under contract to the college. Schools Services 503 Barton Peveril College - Valley Park - Thornden School Past bus services Bluestar 8 Southampton - Totton - Marchwood - Hythe. This route ran on Sundays and Bank Holidays only. After Bluestar decided to stop running the Sunday service on Bluestar 8, Hampshire County Council sent out a contract for the Sunday service, and Velvet took over on 2 March 2008. However, Bluestar began to operate the Sunday service again on 9 November 2008, and Velvet's operations stopped. Velvet C2/3 Velvet C2 - Eastleigh - Chandler's Ford - Hiltingbury Velvet C3 - Eastleigh - Asda - Valley Park - Hiltingbury Velvet 2 Winchester - Badger Farm - Oliver's Battery This Hampshire County Council contracted service replaces one withdrawn by local incumbent Stagecoach in Hampshire during the last months of 2011. Although the service is severely reduced from the former, it re-introduces buses to areas that have since been cut off. Velvet 6a Winchester - Abbotts Farm This Hampshire County Council contracted service replaces one withdrawn by local incumbent Stagecoach in Hampshire during the last months of 2011. The service re-introduces buses to areas that have since been cut off. Velvet 35 Ringwood - Poulner - Burley - Lyndhurst - some journeys to Southampton. Wilts & Dorset previously ran the X35 service, but on the renewal of the tender of the service they lost out to Velvet who decided to run a different route arrangement. The service started on 27 May 2008, along with the 300. Due to low passenger numbers, the service was withdrawn from Saturday 10 January 2009. It has been replaced by a reduced Wilts & Dorset service. Velvet 300 Ringwood - Poulner - Southampton. Velvet 300 started on 27 May 2008, in conjunction with Velvet 35 but running more directly, on the A31 and M27 motorway. It resurrected part of the old Wilts & Dorset X33 service but was withdrawn, along with the 35, from Saturday 10 January 2009 due to low passenger numbers and high mileage costs. Dorset Sprinter ran along this route from September 9 with journeys starting in Bournemouth, which provided a full replacement, with 4 journeys in each direction, Monday to Saturday, except Bank Holidays. This operated as the X55 between Bournemouth and Ringwood and the X5 between Ringwood and Southampton. Unfortunately this service was also discontinued after only a few months, again due to high costs and low revenue. Velvet 500 Eastleigh - Shakespeare Road - Barton Peveril College - Swaythling - Portswood - Southampton City Centre - Southampton Central Station Velvet 500 started on Monday 12 January 2009. It was created to partly replace certain areas that withdrawn Velvet B covered. It also provided a new link to Southampton for Barton Peveril College students and other residents around the Eastleigh area without a direct service to Southampton. Due to low passenger numbers, this service ceased to operate on the 18 April 2009. Fair Oak Flyer Eastleigh - Fair Oak - Eastleigh This was a new concept designed to provide a link between Eastleigh and Fair Oak every 15 minutes throughout the day. This service proved popular at first, many passengers enjoying the reliability and frequency compared to Bluestar's route 2. However in March 2009, Bluestar increased the frequency on the section of the number 2 between Eastleigh and Fair Oak, using Optare Solos to run every 10 minutes. Velvet then lost enough passengers to cease the service on the 20th May 2009. Velvet B Eastleigh - Boyatt Wood - Velmore - Southampton Velvet B was announced on 7 July 2008 to provide new links for some of the places previously served by withdrawn Bluestar Red Rocket routes. It was operated by vehicles and drivers running between duties on routes 35 and 300. It started on 8 September 2008. Despite earlier giving up the route, Bluestar started to operate "Beep! Bus" along the same route, timed three minutes earlier than Velvet's journeys and using the same route number. In an apparent attempt to disguise who was operating the service some old Red Rocket buses (still painted red) were branded with "Beep! Bus" logos, with drivers wearing red polo shirts instead of Bluestar uniform. With both the competition and the withdrawal of the 300/35, Velvet withdrew the service on Saturday 10 January 2009, partly replaced by route 500. With the news that Velvet had withdrawn from the route, Bluestar withdrew "Beep! Bus" from 22 February 2009. Fleet /East Lancs Myllenniums at the 2008 Alton Bus Rally.]] D10M/Northern Counties buses at the annual Cobham Bus Rally.]] The current fleet comprises:Updates on "Go South Coast" bus forum *2 DAF SB220/East Lancs Myllennium single deckers - V7 GMT and V12 GMT. Formerly with London General, these have had their centre doors removed. *3 Leyland Olympian/Alexander RL (Belfast) - J843/851/863 TSC. These were formerly with Lothian Buses. *3 Optare Solo - YJ55 YGN and NX55 FFO, previously with Scarlet Band of County Durhamhttp://velvetbus.blogspot.com/ *2 Optare Spectra - L711 ALJ and L131 ELJ *4 Dennis Dart SLF - S162 BMR, V392 SVV, W107 RNC and P262 NRH. *1 Super Pointer Dart, W554 JVV. *3 DAF DB250 / Optare Spectra *1 DAF DB250LF, Plaxton President In Late 2010, 2 DAF SB220/East Lancs Myllennium Buses were withdrawn after being damaged in fires."Bus is damaged after catching fire on Barnsland, West End" See also *Bluestar *First Hampshire & Dorset *Solent Blue Line *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Company website *Manager's blog *Velvet bus photos Category:Transport in Hampshire Category:Bus operators in England Category:Eastleigh Category:2007 establishments in England